


Suburbia

by catsonvenus



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:56:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsonvenus/pseuds/catsonvenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolfstar neighbors au, first meeting au, "so you're the asshole that's been stealing my sunday paper coupons au"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suburbia

Remus Lupin was fed up. He was outraged. Every week since he moved into his new house, his Sunday paper was missing the coupons. He didn’t know who was behind it, but he intended to find out. He decided to start his investigation with a stake out. He parked his car in the driveway, within clear view of where the mailman drops the paper on his porch. He packed all the stuff he would need for the stake out and made himself at home in his car. 

As the day wore on the sky grew dark, his eyelids drooped and he let himself drift into sleep. 

By the time Remus woke up again, he was a bit disoriented. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and checked his watch, which read 5:00 AM, the time the mailman usually came with the newspaper. Remus only had to wait a few minutes before he saw the mailman drop the Sunday paper at his porch. 

A few minutes later, he saw a cautious figure creeping towards his porch. Just as the figure was bent over picking up the newspaper, back towards Remus, he opened he car door as quietly as he could with his heart racing. 

_"They sure do have a nice ass tho."_ Remus thought to himself. “Halt!” Remus announced. 

The figure rose to its full height and turned around to face him.

Standing on his porch was a tall, broad-shouldered guy around his age with longer-than-usual, black hair. He had an arrogantly handsome face, which was carrying a confused and slightly panicked expression. 

“Would you care to explain why you’ve been stealing my Sunday newspaper coupons for the past four months?” Remus crossed his arms and glared, his best attempt at looking threatening. 

“I… uhhh…” The guy scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. 

“I needed them?” He managed finally. 

“And you think I didn’t?” Remus said accusingly. 

“Right. I’ll tell you what, for the next four months you get my Sunday newspaper coupons.” The guy offered. 

“That’s the least you could do. I appreciate it though.” 

“Great. I’ll start tomorrow. Oh, and by the way, I’m Sirius. Sirius Black.” Said the guy, now identified as Sirius, sticking out his hand. 

Remus took a few steps forward, taking the hand (which was a sizeable bit larger than his), and accepting the handshake. “I’m Remus. Lupin. Remus Lupin.”

This arrangement of Sirius dropping off his coupons every Sunday worked for about two weeks, until on the third Sunday since the deal Remus opened his door to be greeted by a, once again, sheepish Sirius. 

“Ok so I know we had this deal and everything, but I kinda need some of these coupons cause I’m hosting this movie night thing with my best mates.” Sirius explained. 

“Hmmm, I’ll tell you what. We can go shopping and we’ll share your coupons. We can do that every week, in fact, I mean if you want. I feel kinda bad taking your coupons now. I mean, you _did_ steal mine for four months, but still. I’ve been told I’m too nice for my own good… Anyways, you down?” Remus rambled. 

“Yeah, yeah that’d be nice I think. I barely know you, but I certainly already know you’re too nice for your own good.” Sirius replied, smirking. 

The next day, Remus drove them both to the grocery store. While they were filling up their carts, he noticed that Sirius had a lot of microwave meals. “You should eat more real food, ya know.” He commented. 

“You should come over for dinner sometime, I’ll homemade meals for you.” Remus blurted out before he could stop himself, blushing a little bit. 

“That would be great!” Sirius’ eyes lit up. 

“Normally I’d be insulted at that jab at my eating habits, but coming from you I don’t mind.” Sirius said easily, noticing Remus’ blush. 

“Wow did you notice people staring at us? I feel like they think we’re a couple.” Remus chuckled nervously, not helping his situation. 

_"This guy is seriously adorable; this is becoming a problem for my gay ass."_ Sirius thought to himself. 

“Yeah I was thinking the same thing! It’s not that absurd of a concept.” Sirius chuckled. 

The rest of their trip to the grocery store was full of comfortable banter. 

When they got back to their houses, Sirius paused a minute in unloading his groceries. 

“Hey Remus?” 

“Mhmm?”

“Would you like to come over to my house for that movie night I was talking about yesterday?” Sirius asked nervously. 

“The one with your best mates?” Remus was startled. He and this (hot) guy were friendly, yeah, but he didn’t think Sirius actually wanted to more than polite acquaintances, even though he did invite him to dinner… 

“Yeah. That one.” 

“Sure! What time?” Remus tried his best to hide the butterflies invading his stomach. 

“How does 4:00, tomorrow, sound?” 

“Perfect.” Remus replied, unloading the last of the groceries out his car trunk.


End file.
